Ferien bei Tante Magda
by Raven Angelique
Summary: Wenn Harry mal schöne Sommerferien verlebt oder wie er zu Tante Magdas Lieblingsneffe wurde


**Wenn Harry mal schöne Sommerferien verlebt oder wie er zu Tante Magdas Lieblingsneffe wurde**

 **Ferien bei Tante Magda**

Ron und Hermine warteten am 1. September am Bahnhof King`s Cross auf die Ankunft von Harry, um zu dritt zum Gleis 9 ¾ zu gehen. Hermine sah immer wieder nervös zur Bahnhofsuhr und trat von einem Bein auf das andere. „Es ist schon Viertel vor elf", sagte sie, „wo bleibt er nur?"

„Bleib ruhig, Hermine", erwiderte Ron, „Harry wird schon kommen – wahrscheinlich ist Onkel Vernon wieder auf den letzten Drücker losgefahren, nur um Harry zu ärgern. Du kennst doch Onkel Vernoen."

„Ich glaub, ich sehe ihn", unterbrach ihn Hermine.

„Wo?" frage Ron und sah sich um.

„Da vorn, aber wer ist bei ihm?" wunderte sich Hermine, „das ist nicht Tante Petunia."

Zwischenzeitlich hatten Harry und die geheimnisvolle Unbekannte Ron und Hermine erreicht. „Hallo", strahlte Harry sie an, „das ist meine Tante Magda, die Schwester von Onkel Vernon."

„Gu... Guten Tag", stotterten Ron und Hermine im Chor.

„Guten Tag," begrüßte Tante Magda sie, „ihr müsst Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley sein, die besten Freunde von meinem lieben Harry. Lasst uns gehen, damit ihr euren Zug nicht verpasst." Mit diesem Worten ging sie voran zu den Gleisen neun und zehn.

Ron und Hermine sahen Harry sprachlos an. Harry grinste von Ohr zu Ohr. „Erkläre ich euch später", flüsterte er ihnen zu.

Zu viert durchquerten sie die magische Pforte und erreichten das Gleis 9 ¾, wo schon der Hogwarts-Express wartete. Dort wimmelte es bereits von Eltern und Mitschülern. „Wow", staunte Tante Magda, „ich beneide euch – nach Hogwarts würde ich auch gern fahren." Sie umarmte Harry und gab Ron und Hermine die Hand. „Ich wünsche euch viel Erfolg im neuen Schuljahr. Harry, ich erwarte regelmäßig, dass du mir schreibst – ich freu mich schon auf Hedwigs ersten Besuch. Nun solltet ihr endlich einsteigen, damit ihr noch ein freies Abteil findet. Bis bald", verabschiedete sie sich.

Die drei steigen ein und fanden tatsächlich bald ein leeres Abteil. Der Zug fuhr an und sie öffneten das Abteilfenster und winkten, bis niemand mehr zu sehen war. „Los", sagte Ron, „jetzt erzähl schon. Das war Tante Magda, die mit den vielen Hunden?"

Richtig", bestätigte Harry. „Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon waren nach zwei Wochen Ferien im Ligusterweg der Meinung, dass der arme Dudley eine Luftveränderung benötigt und sind für den Rest der Ferien mit ihn nach Santorin geflogen. Ich sollte zu Tante Magda."

„Und weiter", drängelte Ginny, die mittlerweile mit Neville und Luna zu ihnen gestoßen war. „Lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen."

„Ich bin also mit dem Zug zu Tante Magda gefahren. Die ersten drei Wochen waren furchtbar: Wecken um 04.30 Uhr, dann nur Porridge zum Frühstück. Anschließend musste ich die Hunde füttern, ihre Zwinger und Näpfe säubern, die Zwinger streichen. Zum Mittag gab es eine Scheibe Brot und dann ging es weiter mit der Arbeit: Keller oder Dachboden entrümpeln, Zimmer streichen, Unkraut zupfen, die Beete umgraben, Obst bzw. Gemüse ernten und einmachen bzw. einfrieren – die Liste hörte und hörte einfach nicht auf, außerdem war Tante Magda ständig am herumnörgeln und am kritisieren", berichtete Harry. „Abends um 20.00 Uhr gab es Suppe und trockenes Brot und damit war der Tag gelaufen, da Tante Magda danach schlafen geht. Ich hab dann noch etwas Schularbeiten gemacht und bin dann nur noch todmüde ins Bett gefallen."

„Wie ging es nach den drei Wochen weiter?" fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Eines Sonntags hatte Tante Magda sich in den Garten gelegt und hielt ein Nickerchen. Plötzlich schrie sie auf, sie hätte vergessen, die Welpen einzusperren. Ich renne also los und sehe nur noch die Welpen nach allen Seiten weglaufen. Fünf haben wir schnell wieder gefunden, ihr Lieblingswelpe Benji war aber verschwunden. Tante Magda war außer sich. Wir haben dann zu Fuß die nähere Umgebung abgesucht, als es auch noch anfing zu schütten wie aus Kübeln. Auf einmal habe ich Benji gesehen, wie er hilflos im Graben paddelte, gegen die Wassermassen, die oben herabkamen, hatte er keine Chance, so klein wie er war. Ich bin rein in den Graben und hab ihn herausgeholt. Da hättet ihr Tante Magda hören sollen. Sie hat mich umarmt und konnte sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen vor Freude, dass sie ihn wieder hat. Zu Hause hat sie mir erst einmal Kakao gekocht."

„Und dann?" wollte Neville wissen.

„Am nächsten Tag bin ich erst um 09:30 Uhr aufgewacht. Mist, dachte ich, hast verschlafen. Dann bin ich in die Küche und wollte mich entschuldigen, dass ich verschlafen habe. Dort wartete aber Tante Magda bereits mit einem gewaltigen Frühstück auf mich und meinte, sie hätte meinen Wecker ausgestellt, damit ich mal so richtig ausschlafen kann. Dann haben wir zusammen gefrühstückt und sie hat mir aus ihrer Kindheit erzählt – was sie Onkel Vernon für Streiche gespielt hat und so. Außerdem hat sie mir von ihrer besten Freundin erzählt, Megan Finnigan, einer Irin, die mit 11 Jahren leider auf eine andere Schule gekommen ist, eine besondere, spezielle Schule", erzählte Harry weiter und sah die anderen grinsend an.

„Du meinst ...", wunderte sich Neville.

„Ich hab sie gefragt, ob diese Schule Hogwarts heißen würde. Sie sagte ja und wollte wissen, woher ich das wüsste. Ich hab ihr erzählt, dass ich ebenfalls in Hogwarts sei und dass ein Seamus Finnigan in unsere Klasse gehen würde."

„Was dann?" fragen Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig.

„Sie wurde furchtbar wütend, allerdings auf ihren Bruder, der ihr seit Jahren erzählte, ich würde auf die St. Brutus Schule gehen. Dann musste ich ihr erst einmal ausführlich von Hogwarts, den Lehrern und von euch erzählen. Nachmittags sind wir in die Stadt einkaufen gefahren – sie hatte nämlich gesehen, dass ich nur Dudley`s abgelegte Klamotten trage, was ihr jetzt, nachdem wir uns besser verstanden, überhaupt nicht mehr gefiel. Jedenfalls kann ich mich jetzt mit neuen Klamotten schmeißen.

Dann ging es in die Konditorei und ins Kino. Ein paar Tage später sind wir zusammen nach London in die Winkelgasse gefahren, um meine Schulsachen zu kaufen. Tante Magda konnte sich gar nicht satt sehen an den ganzen Läden, es hat ihr einfach alles gefallen. Sie hat darauf bestanden, dass ich mir neue Umhänge und so kaufe. Wir hatten jedenfalls sehr viel Spaß zusammen."

„Hört sich gut an", meinte Hermine.

„Ist es auch und so ging es auch den Rest der Ferien weiter. Letztes Wochenende waren Tante Petunia, Onkel Vernon und Dudley da um mich abzuholen. Da hat Tante Magda ihnen erst einmal die Meinung gesagt und meinte, sie sollten mich in Zukunft besser behandeln, sie würde ein Auge darauf haben. Dudley sind fast die Augen aus dem Kopf gefallen, weil er merkte, dass er jetzt nicht mehr Tante Magdas Liebling ist, sondern ich. Tante Magda sagte dann, ich wäre immer bei ihr willkommen und sie würde mich zum Hogwarts-Express bringen. Vielleicht würde sie bei dieser Gelegenheit auch ihre alte Freundin Megan wieder sehen. Wäre dieser vermaledeite Blutschutz nicht über den Ligusterweg 4, dann würde sie mich adoptieren, aber so würde sie meine Patin sein. Nach dieser Bemerkung war es ganz aus. Tante Petunia, Onkel Vernon und Dudley waren fertig und fuhren kurze Zeit später nach Hause.

Und das waren meine Ferien bei Tante Magda. Wie waren eure Sommerferien?" schloss Harry seine Erzählung und sah in die Runde.


End file.
